1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a putting trainer. More particularly, the invention relates to a putting trainer including an aiming plate having features which enhance a golfer""s ability to train him or her self to strike a golf ball in a precisely square and straight manner in an accurately predetermined direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golfers are continually attempting to improve their putting strokes and many devices have been developed in an effort to help golfers in this endeavor. However, no one training device has fulfilled the needs of all golfers, and new training devices are continually being developed in an effort to provide golfers with improved and interesting training techniques. The present putting trainer attempts to provide golfers with a previously unknown training device offering golfers an interesting and effective method for practicing and improving their putting strokes.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a putting trainer. The putting trainer includes a substantially flat plate upon which a golfer may place and strike a golf ball. The plate includes a first end having a recess shaped and dimensioned for receiving a golf ball and maintaining the golf ball in position adjacent the first end until such a time that the golfer strikes the golf ball toward a second end of the plate. The plate further includes a central alignment groove extending from the golf ball recess toward the second end of the plate, the central alignment groove providing a desired alignment direction for a golfer striking a golf ball sitting within the recess. The putting trainer also includes a plurality of obstacles respectively and selectively positioned within a plurality of indents formed within the plate. The indents are positioned on opposite sides of the central alignment groove at a position between the recess and the second end of the plate to define a passageway through which a golf ball is desirably struck as a golfer attempts to hit the golf ball from the first end of the plate toward the second end of the plate, wherein the indents are shaped and dimensioned such that obstacles placed therein are readily dislodged when a struck golf ball veers from the central alignment groove and strikes one of the obstacles.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a putting trainer wherein the plurality of obstacles are balls.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a putting trainer wherein the plurality of indents are dimples respectively shaped and dimensioned to receive the balls.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a putting trainer wherein the first end includes a first edge adjacent the recess, the recess being positioned relative to the first edge such that a rear edge of a golf ball sitting within the recess is aligned with the first edge, allowing a golfer to align a putter with the first edge as the golfer addresses the golf ball prior to putting.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a putting trainer wherein the recess is approximately 0.84 inches from the rear edge.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a putting trainer wherein the central alignment groove is visible to a golfer standing over the plate.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a putting trainer wherein the first edge includes an open cut section extending from the first edge toward the golf ball recess. The open cut section is defined by opposed upwardly inclined walls such that a ball rolled within the open cut section toward the recess will roll up the opposed upwardly inclined walls and into the recess.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a putting trainer wherein the opposed upwardly inclined walls angle toward each other as they extend from the first edge toward the recess.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a putting trainer wherein the opposed upwardly inclined walls define a substantially V-shaped open cut section.
It is also a further abject of the present invention to provide a putting trainer including a substantially flat plate upon which a golfer may place and strike a golf ball. The plate includes a first end having a recess shaped and dimensioned for receiving a golf ball and maintaining the golf ball in position adjacent the first end until such a time that the golfer strikes the golf ball toward a second end of the plate. The plate further includes a positioning stake extending downwardly from an underside of the plate adjacent the first end of the plate, wherein the stake is positioned in alignment with the recess to allow the plate to be readily rotated about the stake and recess when a golfer wishes to realign a putting direction.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a putting trainer including a pair of alignment cams shaped and dimensioned for positioning adjacent the plate for selectively and securely orienting the plate.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a putting trainer wherein each alignment cam includes a circular body and a centrally offset, downwardly extending stake.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain embodiments of the invention.